so darling stand
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Même la mort n'aura pas le privilège de me toucher avant toi.


**Rating** \- T **  
Genres** \- Drame, Slash Grimmjow/Ichigo **  
Disclaimer** \- Tite Kubo, Ben King **  
Synopsis** \- Même la mort n'aura pas le privilège de me toucher avant toi.

* * *

 **so darling stand  
**

* * *

\- Je n'avais pas – Enfin, tu vois.

Tes mots meurent sur tes lèvres, et tu regardes sur le côté, gêné, comme si me faire face devenait soudain, hors de tout contexte belliqueux, une épreuve que tu ne te sentais pas capable de surmonter; oh, il y a pourtant longtemps qu'aucune arme ne se dresse entre nous, s'il y en a jamais eu une capable de nous défendre face à _ça..._

Il pleut. Tout autour de nous sent comme cette flotte moribonde, du cabot malade et trempé de cette femme derrière nous jusqu'à ce pot où tout le monde entasse des parapluies dont mon monde n'a jamais eu besoin; et tout d'un coup tu ris, trop brièvement, comme si nos ces humains allaient nous entendre.

J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air anormal, _inhumain_ , dans ce monde-là que je ne connais pas – et tout ici ne me rappelle rien, pas ma vie, pas non plus ma mort et si ces foutus gens qui entrent prestement dans cet endroit me remarquent à cause de ma crinière bleue, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Eux, j'les estimerais jamais – car ils ne savent pas.

Ils ne savent rien.

\- Ouais, répondis-je, pas vraiment à l'aise non plus.

Tu finis par t'accouder à la table, appuyer ton visage sur le dos de ta main comme si tu te résignais; et nous le devrions vraiment, Ichigo –

\- Je ne pensais que ça pourrait nous arriver, finis-tu par dire, tes yeux toujours au loin, et ta voix statue une évidence que j'ai déjà admise.  
\- Ha ! Fis-je, alors tu te croyais plus fort que ça…

Tes yeux se plantent dans les miens, ni rieurs, ni amers – quelque chose entre les deux qui tue net ma moquerie; pourtant, et tu la sens comme moi, il y a cette foutue chaleur qui nous tenaille et que toute cette pluie merdique qui tombe sur ta ville n'arrive pas à éteindre. On se consume sans s'être jamais touchés autrement qu'avec toutes ces foutues épées, ton reiatsu qui lèche le mien avec ce côté un peu salope qui me plaît –

Tes yeux me quittent à la hâte, comme si tu t'étais brûlé rien qu'en me regardant.

Je me sens con, et j'suis super mal assis dans cette banquette trop raide.

\- J'avoue, sifflas-tu en riant à demi, toujours accoudé à la table. Toi aussi… Non ?  
J'hausse les épaules, un peu agacé – comme si ma réponse était pas déjà _évidente_.

Tu préfères te taire, moi pareil – c'est pratique, confortable. C'est – _raah_ , quel mot a utilisé Ulquiorra une fois ?

\- Ouais, finis-je par dire, lâchant l'insolence.  
Ton tour d'hausser les épaules, et ça ne nous emmène nulle part.

L'endroit est peut-être plein et bruyant, mais personne ne fait attention – y a trop de monde, un écran qui balance des milliers d'images différentes à la suite dans un coin, et quoique soit cette machine humaine, elle attire.

L'hiver est passé et la guerre a duré, comme une vieille ennemie dont on a pris l'habitude – vous ne bougez pas, nous non plus, et ça dure. Maintenant, le ciel pigne des litres tous les jours et il a fallu qu'on finisse par arriver _là_.

 _Ici_ , tout de suite, avec aucune solution à beaucoup trop d'emmerdes.

 _Ils ne comptent pas faire de prisonniers_ , m'avais-tu dit il y a bien des jours, morose, et je t'avais répliqué en braillant que nous non plus, que vous pouviez tous aller vous faire foutre, parce qu'on perdrait pas.  
Jusque là, je me suis pas trop chié dans mes pronostics.

\- Des idées ?  
Tu passes une de tes mains sur ton visage, et si tes yeux s'égarent sur moi, ce n'est plus jamais dans les miens – non, ce serait trop facile sinon. Tu céderais, _toujours_ , et ni toi, ni moi, on ne peut faire ça.

\- Aucune ici, dis-je avec la lourde sensation que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse – ou celle que tu attendais.  
Tu ne réponds rien, et ça m'énerve un peu, parce que tu te crois le seul à essayer, à endurer.

\- Y a pas de putain de bonne réponse, Kurosaki. On est dans la merde, rien que d'être ici c'est une erreur, m'agaçai-je alors entre mes dents, la petitesse raide de ces ongles-ci raclant la surface de la table dans un murmure rauque, trahissant à ma place toute ma haine assumée de ces conneries.  
\- Et quelle erreur, soufflas-tu, décidant de t'en amuser.  
La lumière sauta soudain, se rétablissant ensuite comme si elle avait juste cligné des yeux; ton sourire reste, étirant tes lèvres comme celles d'un chat, et tes yeux sont presque de ce même jaune trop fauve que parfois, comme si tu étais aussi Hollow que moi.

\- A peine une, dis-je dans un souffle trop rauque, trop bas pour que tu soies dupe – l'as-tu un jour été, de toute façon ?  
Tu lèves les yeux, et si la brûlure d'avant n'était qu'élusive, celle-là est un foutu brasier. Et tu sais bien que je me fous des coutumes humaines, que la vie ce n'est à mes yeux qu'un vieux rêve dont je n'ai que des bribes – alors t'es prudent pour deux, tu t'arrêtes, avant qu'on ne soit plus que des cendres. Tu voudrais avaler ta salive, réussir à te barrer. J'aurais aimé aussi, mais à la place on est là comme deux cons qui préfèrent regarder ailleurs – et tu me brûles rien que d'être aussi proche. Tu brilles, comme ces putains de lumières dans vos rues et jusque dans vos cieux, et si personne de ton monde ne sait apprécier et qu'ils profitent juste, je suis tenté de te proposer de faire l'inverse.

\- Je – Je…  
Tu n'arrives plus à commencer le début d'une phrase, et nos regards se croisent encore, _encore_ , comme si malgré toute ta prudence tu t'étais lassé de me résister. Moi, il y a longtemps que je n'en ai plus l'envie – la seule qui m'habite est un chaos que je ne sais plus qu'écouter.

Et il ne veut que toi.

Il y a un verre de cette eau de votre monde devant moi, claire comme votre ciel et cette pluie qui coule au dehors; devant toi, il y a quelque chose que vous nommez chocolat et par laquelle je suis dégoûté. Cette saloperie est plus sucrée que les trucs que s'enfile Gin, et porte pourtant un arrière-goût trop amer; c'est tiède, fumant et tu n'y as qu'à peine touché après avoir ri en me voyant tirer la langue dès les premières gouttes.

J'suis pas assez doué pour espérer, juste décidé à vouloir; et destiné à prendre.

\- On peut pas continuer comme ça, siffles-tu alors, aussi bas que moi.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, m'amusai-je sans élever la voix.  
Tu es plus étonné que gêné, _comme si_ j'avais tapé juste.

\- Arrête ça, grondes-tu en me voyant sourire plus largement encore à chaque seconde qui passe.  
Ta peau est peut-être pâlie par des journées longues de combats incessants et des nuits sans sommeil de veille en ville, attendant que mon maître frappe pour créer sa putain de clé; mais elle se colore d'écarlate à chacun de mes mots, tes yeux me priant de continuer, et je pourrais des jours durant te montrer plutôt que te dire, _Ichigo_ –

\- J'ai faim de toi, poursuivis-je alors sans jamais cesser de brûler, ardemment, mon regard ne se lassant jamais du tien.  
Tu lèves les yeux vers le plafond, comme si toutes tes réponses allaient s'y trouver, alignées encrées et joliment lettrées sur les lattes blanches et dans les lueurs colorées de tous ces foutus lustres; mais y a rien, Ichigo, rien. Ce n'est pas eux, ça a toujours été nous.

\- T'es bête, Grimmjow, soupires-tu finalement, ne semblant plus chercher à savoir.

* * *

Je te connais, et plus que tu ne te l'imagines – et c'est presque comique, vraiment, car si de nous deux je suis celui qui voudrait essayer, je suis aussi celui qui n'arrive pas à te céder. Pas complètement. Parfois je me demande ce qui me serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas résolu à me vouloir – même si tout ça n'est que le fruit d'un hasard qui nous étonne encore.

Oh je sais, m'amuserais-je des rires et des ires, un Shinigami chez les Hollows, ça fait mauvais genre. Mais avec eux, tout est multiplié par mille; et pourtant je n'en effleure encore rien, je le sais.

Je te connais.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, te dis-je, sachant toutes les questions que tu n'oserais pas poser mais toutes les demandes que tu ferais, réclamant avec exigence ce que moi, _humain_ , j'étais bien incapable de te donner.  
Tes sourcils se froncent, et cet air crie toute ta colère; l'ombre fugitive d'un pourquoi plane et si tes yeux cherchent les miens, je préfère encore me dérober à ta brûlure.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de me retourner contre eux –  
\- Ils t'utilisent.  
Si tu statues cela comme une évidence qui devrait m'ouvrir les yeux, tu arrives tard.

\- T'es rien pour eux, juste une bombe à retardement qu'ils balancent en espérant qu'elle pétera au bon moment, murmures-tu, ta mâchoire si serrée que les mots en sortent à peine. Ils s'en foutent de toi, Ichigo –  
\- Ah, finis-je par faire, plus amer que je ne l'aurais voulu, mes yeux rencontrant finalement les tiens – et j'essaie de ne pas croire que je vais tomber en lambeaux, car peut-être que ça l'empêchera ?  
\- Tu le sais.  
\- Je les aime trop pour les laisser tomber, et ça aussi, tu le sais, finis-je par dire, agacé à mon tour. Si je n'étais qu'une machine ça se saurait, et s'ils profitent un peu au passage, j'en ai rien à cirer. Comme ça, on reste tous vivants.  
\- Pour combien de putain de jours encore ?  
\- Jusqu'à ce que je meurs.  
Les mots m'échappent, s'envolent comme des papillons au printemps, ceux-là qui, vivants, ne portent aucun message; tu approuves quand les autres le disent, mais jamais si c'est moi – même la mort n'aura pas le privilège de me toucher avant toi.

Et parfois, je t'envie d'être si sûr de tout – parce que moi, plus tu demandes, moins je sais.

Tu retiens ton poing et toutes tes griffes s'enlisent dans la profondeur molle de tes paumes – combien de fois les ai-je rêvées s'enfonçant dans la chair trop immaculée de mon dos, ta langue traçant tous les contours de –

\- J'te laisserai pas –  
Et les mots me hantent autant que toi, _jusqu'à ce que je meurs_ , désinvoltes et rageurs, comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse trop inconscient de la mort pour la comprendre.

Souvent, je me demande si apprendre qu'un ailleurs au-delà de mes yeux de mortel ne m'avait pas laissé avec une absence étrange de finitude – comme si, sachant qu'un autre genre de paradis existe, je n'avais plus senti l'emprise rassurante et fraîche du danger d'une mort certaine.

\- Je me doute, te dis-je en laissant échapper un sourire qui n'est pas plus ravi qu'heureux.  
\- Alors viens, insistes-tu, ta voix basse, suppliante mais pas trop.  
Le même sourire triste continue de tordre mes joues, et je ne peux que te décocher ce regard raisonnable que j'ai toujours trop – parce que ça craint.

Ça craint à _mort_.

\- Grimmjow –  
Tu t'énerves sur place, et tes talons se mettent à claquer rageusement sur le sol carrelé; toute ta retenue manque de joliment éclater quand, joueur, je me redresse pour écarter l'une des mèches qui tombe sur tes yeux.

Et il n'y a même plus assez de mots pour te dire à quel point ça brûle; tout ça, toi, nos vies qui n'en sont plus et toute la pluie qui nous inonde comme pour tenter de nous éteindre.

Tes yeux se posent sur mes doigts et ta main suit, m'attrape, et tu te retiens de ne pas y enfoncer toute la douloureuse longueur de tes ongles, parce que ça ne laisserait qu'une autre trace de ton passage quand être ici est déjà une erreur; finalement ce ne sont pas tes griffes qui longent ma paume, mais le chatouillis humide et trop toujours chaud de ton souffle qui l'effleure avant tes lèvres.

\- Quoi, _Grimmjow_ ? Pestes-tu tout bas, ta bouche tout contre ma peau.  
\- Il faut qu'on arrête, tentai-je encore, et je ne sais plus si j'en suis encore convaincu ou si j'en parle juste pour que tu répliques, acide, que tu me veux, et que quitte à faire de la merde, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Je ne sais que céder – pourtant, je n'en veux pas; ni des conséquences, ni d'un lendemain vide de sens. Parce qu'il y a une chose dont je suis certain : c'est qu'une fois notre si belle connerie consommée, il n'y aura plus aucun endroit sur cette terre pour nous accueillir.

\- Ça a jamais vraiment commencé, en fait, souffles-tu, piquant.  
Mes dents finissent par creuser dans ma lèvre, et lentement, j'essaie de me libérer de ton emprise; mais je sais tout de toi –

\- Reste.  
De tes yeux qui vont se lever avec toujours ce même air sentencieux, toujours trop bleus; l'étau de tes doigts se resserre, et –

\- Reste avec moi, ajoutes-tu, et toute la chaleur de ta main achève de consumer la mienne.


End file.
